


A Fishy Meeting

by SilentTeacup



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Shapeshifting, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentTeacup/pseuds/SilentTeacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outsider is a merman. That's all I have to say about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fishy Meeting

Corvo looked down into the murky water of the bay. He couldn’t tell how deep it was but he didn’t care to find out. 

It was early in the morning, so early that the sun was not fully visible yet. The sky was a simple light blue, the shade before the pink of dawn. Nobody else was awake- or so Corvo guessed. He had decided to take Samuel’s boat out for ride; not too far, and definitely not to steal. He simply needed some time alone, and what better place than out in the water? It wasn’t as though he would be spotted. The streets were utterly deserted save for the occasional weeper trudging along searching for who knows what. The plague had left the Old Port District a ghost town. 

And so, in the very early morning and in a dead part of the city, Corvo drifted about in the boat alone.

Though not for long.

The first thing Corvo heard was a splash from the side of the boat. He disregarded it thinking it was just a large fish or some trash bumping into the hull. Then came a voice.

“Hello Corvo.”

Corvo jumped in his seat, reaching a hand toward his sword on impulse. He looked over the side of the boat for the source of the voice. 

There in the grey water was a man young in age with dark, dark eyes. Corvo knew exactly who it was. Thus, he didn’t give an answer.

The Outsider was simply floating aside the boat, only his head visible above the water. The water around him was strangely calm; there was barely a ripple. 

“I supposed you’re wondering why I’m here.”

Corvo simply stared. 

“I just happened to notice you all alone, sulking and the like. So I decided to check up on you.” The Outsider gave a big, teeth filled smile. “I never check up on the others; consider this a privilege.”

Corvo was unamused. He turned his head away to the front of the boat, continuing his “sulking and the like” despite his guest’s presence.

The Outsider sighed. He reached up for the side of the small boat and swung his arms over, crossing them in front of him as though he were a bored and tired child stuck at a dinner table. There was a slapping sound in the water too. Corvo looked back out of curiosity.

The water was too murky to see much before, but now that the Outsider was closer and at a more horizontal angle Corvo could see… a large fin where the Outsider’s legs would be. Corvo slightly raised an eyebrow. 

“You like?” the Ousider asked, aware of Corvo’s reaction. “I can take many forms; human, non-human, fish. I thought I’d mix things up a bit. Literally.” He then lifted up his long fish tail from the water. It was scaly with dark blue and green colors.

Corvo turned his head away again. As he was learning over time, the best way to deal with the Outsider was to not indulge him. 

The Outsider took the hint. He dropped himself back into the water and then disappeared.

Corvo thought he was alone once again until the Outsider popped up on the other side of the boat.

“It really is quite fun. Swimming with legs just isn't as smooth as with a tail. Would you like to try?”

Corvo’s eyebrows were drawn tightly together, his jaw tight, and one of his eyes was probably twitching.

“Suit yourself.” The Outsider once again swam under the boat to the other side. Now he was floating on his back, his fish tail swishing side to side, pushing him along. 

“Well, you’ve got a big day ahead of you. People to kill, regimes to overthrow. The usual when it comes to mortals.” The Outsider sighed and bobbed in one place again. “I wish you the best of luck. Or not. I don’t really care about the outcome, only your surprising and entertaining actions. Good morning.” 

The Outsider dunked his head under the water, his tail flipping up right behind him as he dove. After a short time- shorter than could be physically possible- the water calmed itself. The evidence of his presence was gone, as though he had never appeared. 

The sky was finally turning a light pink and the sun was creeping above the horizon. Lydia and the other servants would probably be getting up soon. Corvo sighed as he started up the boat’s motor. What kind of world did he live in where despite being in a plague ridden part of a city with no one around, those who were around asleep or undead, and him floating in the middle of water... he still couldn't be left alone. 

Though he had to _carefully_ admit, that fish tail was very pretty and he really wouldn't have minded trying it out sometime.


End file.
